


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit OOC? Idk man, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, How the fuck do I use ao3 lmao, I kinda suck at writing panic attacks but it’s whatever, It’s very cute, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Ringo is mentioned for like two seconds, They Hug, Tom is kind of an asshole but not really, anyways. tord good :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fireworks exist. Tord isn’t too happy about that.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> hi im soft  
> anyways this is a hc of mine where tord gets a redemption arc and moves back in with the boys because. i love him HDNFNG  
> also!!!! im not a writing master so if there are a few slip ups I’m sorry <:]  
> ALSO also i wrote this around the Fourth of July but I didn’t make an account in time to post it here LMAO  
> ok bye

A loud boom rang out from the field, brilliant shades of red and green shining in the night sky. Edd and Matt ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the fireworks as they shot off, Edd recording them as he watched. Tom sank deeper into his lawn chair, somewhat relaxing at the excited yells from his friends and the beautiful colors in the air. Surprisingly, he wasn’t as annoyed as he normally would be. He actually felt...happy.  
And that’s when he realized what was missing.  
Tord.  
...dammit.  
Where is that fucker, anyway? he never misses the Fourth of July.  
Welp. Time to give a shit about him for once.

“...Hey, Where’s Tord?” 

Matt stopped ogling at the fireworks for a moment before looking around the yard, not seeing the Norski anywhere. “Huh, I dunno.” He said, a confused look on his face. Edd eventually tore his attention from the show and looked over at Tom.  
“I think he said he didn’t feel good, or somethin’ like that.”

Tom sat up and pondered to himself for a moment.

Suddenly, he realized.

_Oh....shit._  
His eyes widened.

The robot. 

The screaming.

The harpoon. 

The explosion.

_He has PTSD, you dumbass!_

Tom immediately shot out of his seat, a slightly worried expression on his face.  
“I’m-“ He began, looking back at the house, “I’m..gonna go get a drink.”  
“Uh, okay?” Matt looked up at the eyeless man, raising his eyebrow. “Just don’t take too long!” He yelled after the Brit as he trudged towards the door. Tom quickly grabbed the handle and slid the door open, making sure not to slam it closed as he stepped inside the house. As he snuck down the hallway, Tom could already hear soft whimpering from his room (well, Tord’s room. Kinda. It was a 50/50 split between the two.).  
He felt a pang of guilt as he listened closer, his footsteps getting quieter and quieter until he eventually stopped walking. This _was_ technically his fault after all, since he is the one who shot Tord with a harpoon and blew him up.  
But then again, Tord was the one that betrayed them and ruined everything in the first place-  
Tom shook his head and continued down the hall. He couldn’t think like that right now.  
The noises from the room quickly ceased as the floor creaked below Tom’s weight. Oops.  
“Uh..Tord? You alright in the-“  
A loud boom cut Tom off as a yelp came from behind the door.  
“Tord?”  
Tom carefully entered the room, noting that the door was unlocked. His attention quickly redirected to the trembling figure in the corner of the bed, who he soon recognized as none other than Tord.  
The red-hoodied man was slumped in in the corner of his bed, silver eyes (well, his functional one at least) glossed over in tears as he hugged his knees. Tom froze. He had never seen Tord cry, let alone show anything but his typical assholish behavior. This..was different. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before clearing his throat.  
“Are...you okay?”  
Tord stared at him for a moment before looking away, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He took in a shaky breath and opened his mouth to speak-  
Another boom rang out as the sky lit up, cutting off Tord and causing him to cry out and instinctively scrunch up into a ball. His whole body trembled as a sob slipped from his mouth. He grasped his artificial arm tightly as he mumbled softly to himself, tears streaming down his face and blurring his vision. He choked out another sob as the crackles in the air continued, the walls around him closing and shrinking and oh god it was so hard to breathe-

“L-Loud—loud—for høyt—det gjør vondt-“

His norwegian ramblings continued until Tom stepped closer, the creak from the floorboards causing the other to jolt. Tom made a mental note to fix the shitty floor as he stared at the Norwegian, a concerned and stern look on his face. He didn’t have any idea what he was doing, but he was going to do it anyway. Nobody’s allowed to hurt this bastard’s feelings except for him, even if that somebody happens to be Tord himself.  
“Hey— _Hey_. Uh, Breathe in and out, or...something like that, okay? You’re safe, they’re just fireworks.”  
Tord eventually calmed down enough to take in a few breaths, feeling his face flush with both the relief of having somebody with him and the embarrassment of that somebody being Tom.  
Tom-no, _Nobody_ should have seen him like this, and yet _he_ has.  
_...Fuck._  
Tord took in another shaky breath and looked at Tom with teary eyes. His body still shook slightly as he spoke.  
“I’m—I’m sorry-“  
“No,” Tom cut him off immediately, his tone softening. “It’s..okay. I’m sorry you thought you had to hide this from us.” An annoyed look slipped through the cracks of his calm expression. “You could have told us you were scared of fireworks now, you know.”  
Tord looked down at his prosthetic for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. After a minute or two of silence he finally spoke. “Why....Why are you so nice to me? You shouldn’t be. You hate me. You _need_ to hate me.” His voice started cracking as his eyes filled with tears once more. “I was horrible. I _am_ horrible. I blew up the house, I hurt Edd, I hurt Matt, I hurt _you-_ I- I-“ Tord stopped as Tom suddenly (and rather reluctantly) pulled him into a tight hug.  
“..Because, even assholes like you need some kindness once in a while.”  
Tord’s body tensed at the sudden affection, but eventually gave in, the tears pricking at his eyes absorbing into the soft blue fabric of Tom’s hoodie.  
“...thank you,” he mumbled softly, a light blush dusting his face.  
“No problem, commie.”  
Tom could’ve sworn he heard a soft chuckle from the man currently wrapped in his arms.  
————  
“Hey guys, have you seen Ring....oh.”  
Edd peered into the room to see a sleeping Tord, with Tom ever-so-gracefully draping his arms over the smaller man’s waist.  
They were both snoring.  
Loudly.  
The artist chuckled softly as he walked out of the room.  
“That’ll be a fun conversation to have at breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow. that was cringe. i’m going to lose subscriber


End file.
